


coda

by everyfragment



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT5, Post This is Arashi Feels, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfragment/pseuds/everyfragment
Summary: They sit in silence for another moment, safe in this most fragile of moments even while they’re on the cusp of the biggest and loneliest unknown of their careers.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi & Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/gifts).



"Do you think they liked that," Jun asks between trying to gasp for breath around his tears and trying to keep Nino upright as they walk towards their dressing room. Aiba and Ohno are clinging to each other, both of them entering round three of waterworks. Sho’s the only one that’s still keeping it together, and Jun’s pretty sure that’s from sheer bloody-mindedness at this point.

“They loved it,” Sho says, walking ahead of them. “They loved every second of it. It was the best concert we’ve ever put together.” Sho doesn’t turn around then, and Jun understands that he’s doing everything he can to shield himself. Jun turns to Nino instead and asks under his breath if he’s okay.

“I shouldn’t have pushed myself on the last few dances,” Nino mutters back, and Jun doesn’t think about how much he needs a break. Physical therapy becomes a lot easier when you aren’t in an idol group. Jun rubs his palm down Nino’s back instead of saying anything and Nino leans into it gingerly. 

There are staff ready for them at every corner, but they’re holding back like they never have before. Everyone’s smiling at them through tears but they all recognise that this is a moment for the five of them. They’ll muddle along by themselves the way they’ve forgotten how to.

Sho’s got the door open by the time Nino and Jun turn the corner, and Jun dumps Nino into the most comfortable chair as gently as he can without letting on just how worried he is. 

“Think you can make it to midnight?”

“Fuck you. Get me a cigarette.”

Jun doesn’t have to, though. Aiba’s there with a pack and a lighter and Jun lets his fingers linger when they brush against Aiba’s. Aiba turns his palm up so he can lace their fingers together. He squeezes their hands together and Jun tries not to sob. 

“OK, we have thirty minutes to get changed and then go back to the party,” Ohno says, checking his phone.

“That means twenty five minutes to drink beer and five minutes to find our jeans?” Sho’s already in his undershirt but he’s settled down on a chair. “Here Satoshi.”

Ohno catches the beer tossed at him and collapses into the lowest chair in the room. 

“Which bit do you think they liked best?” he asks when Jun walks past him to get beers for Aiba and Nino. 

“I hope they liked the end.”

“Are you kidding me? They loved the end.” Sho’s playing with his phone and Jun wants to grab his hands and tell him it’s okay to let loose and cry. But Sho will get there when he does. Probably five days from now after he’s had time to let it sink in, and then he’ll call all of them and they’ll be ready to go for drinks and let him sob into their shoulders. 

“I hope they liked the send-ups to the older songs,” Jun says, finally.

“I hope they loved the new costumes!” Aiba adds, taking a long drink of his beer. 

“Jun, the entire setlist was designed for maximum impact. They probably couldn’t see straight through the tears,” Nino says.

Jun laughs, and then he has to stop because everything is still too raw. 

“Fuck,” he says, finally. Aiba passes him the pack of cigarettes and his hands shake slightly as he holds the lighter up.

They sit in silence for another moment, safe in this most fragile of moments even while they’re on the cusp of the biggest and loneliest unknown of their careers. 

Aiba shudders out of it first. 

“It’s nearly time. Who needs me to get them their jeans?”

“Me,” Nino says.

“Yo,” Sho says.

“Me,” Ohno says.

“You’re all lazy fucks. Jun, come help me sort through the mess.”

Jun’s on his feet even before Aiba can finish his sentence, and they walk over to the wardrobe next door together.

“You okay?” Aiba whispers after they’ve found everyone’s clothes. 

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

And Aiba’s smiling at him like their world isn’t ending in less than an hour. Jun shakes his head and smiles back.

“Yeah. Masaki--”

But he doesn’t need to say anything. Not right now, and hopefully not ever. Aiba leans forward and presses a soft kiss against Jun’s lips. 

“I know. Jun, I know.”

They stumble back into the dressing room and Ohno complains about having tired legs, at which point Nino tries to throw every cushion he can reach at him. 

They’re all still laughing when they finally make it to the stage where everyone is ready to count down to the new year (and a brand new beginning for them all) together.


End file.
